Waking Up Next To You
by FanFicter123
Summary: The last person Cecil ever expected to wake up next to was Kuja.  But the worst part was that suddenly he was the villain and Kuja the victim.  KujaCecil.  M for Lemons.


Whoo, another fic. I NEED TO FINISH MY OTHER ONES.

Lul. Kuja/Cecil =w=... Kuja on top, hahaha. And yet it's in character... in character seme Kuja. Bet you never expected to see that!

Thanks, of course, to my friend Marthmellow, who helped to inspire this |3

NOW LET'S GET STARTED!

And review please~

* * *

The last person Cecil Harvey had ever expected to wake up next to was Kuja.

Granted, there were definitely stranger things to happen in the world; but _Kuja_? The young servant of Chaos slept peacefully, his silver hair (not unlike Cecil's) falling elegantly in front of his face. Yes, elegant. Everything about Kuja was so elegant; like a dance. And Cecil was the entranced audience member. Perhaps that was what had drawn him in- no… no, that was not it at all. Cecil knew that, and a frown creased his lips as he touched the blindfold that now hung around his neck.

To think, in the end he would turn out to be the villain.

* * *

Cecil had been broken when Kain died. They'd all known there would be casualties of this war between Chaos and Cosmos, but Cecil had never expected Kain, his Kain, to fall. And what made it all the worse was that Cecil wasn't even there at the time. He had received the news from a very crestfallen Firion, who offered him a simple pat on the back as Cecil's world crumbled apart.

It was no secret that Kain and Cecil had been lovers; though they were not outright in their relationship. Many had seen the chaste kisses between partings and meetings, though the two had tried to hide it. Back in their homeland another childhood friend had once told them to stop perusing her, since it was more than obvious that they were more interested in each other. She had personally had a crush on Cecil, and though it broke the paladin's heart to hurt her, he couldn't deny that Kain made him feel in a way that Rosa never had.

Kain made him feel alive.

And if that were so, then the lack of Kain made Cecil feel dead and empty. He had sulked around for awhile; preferring to be alone even though he was still traveling with the group. The Warrior of Light saw the danger in this; Cecil was the most likely to be tainted by darkness. His older brother had already been lost to it. For the next few weeks, the Warrior kept a close eye on the Paladin, but backed off once the other's mood seemed to lighten (he had never been particularly good at socialization anyways).

The reason for this was that Cecil had found a new outlet. Granted, longing for Kain still remained, but his needs and the hole in his heart was slowly filled by Golbez. Both knew how wrong it was: the way the elder brother visited the younger at the dead on night; how strangely… right it felt, the way skin pressed against skin, slick with sweat as Golbez (or Theodore, as Cecil was still keen on calling him) thrusted into his brother. They both knew it was wrong, but they never spoke about it, as if doing so would shatter this dream they had built together.

So it continued, Golbez visiting during the night and disappearing in the early morning before anyone else, Cecil included, awoke. And for a while, Cecil was content. Content, not happy, but he was far better off than he had been since Kain's death.

But all things like this must come to an end, and it did so between the two brothers with only six words from Golbez.

"I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."

No other explanation was given; and Cecil was broken again. However, this time he could not allow his comrades to see his pain, as they didn't know about Golbez. So the paladin took a deep breath, put on his best smile, and strode confidently over to his friends.

No one even noticed the difference.

Cecil laughed, played, fought, and ate with the Cosmos warriors, and not one of them even suspected how broken and dead he was on the inside, when no one else was looking. Not even the Warrior of Light, who was so good at sensing other's emotions.

And thus things would have continued, unchanged.

Would have.

* * *

Kuja, on the other hand, had never had his heart broken. Well, all for except by his creator (his father, you might say)'s betrayal. But that left him more spiteful than broken. Besides, he'd placed it behind him.

No, Kuja's issues did not stem from romantic folly, but the never-ceasing bullying he received from the other Chaos Warriors. So what if he was young? Did those old coots actually believe that that made them better than him? He'd show them all, he would. But the snide remarks about his age weren't even the worst of it.

No, the worst was their comments on his _sexuality_. They thought he was gay, of all things! What, a man couldn't dress as elegantly as he did, have beautiful long flowing hair, and… well, float; without being gay? He got a good majority of the harassment from the Emperor (a fucking hypocrite, as Kuja had seen the way the older man eyed that warrior Firion), as well as some abuse in the form of snide comments from Sephiroth. Sephiroth, of all people; who's obsession with Cloud bordered on some sort of creepy stalker love!

Kuja hated them all; they could all rot in hell.

But the straw that broke the camel's back was a cruel (in Kuja's mind, at least) practical joke played on him by the Emperor. "Yes, Kuja, I need you to go fight a few of the Cosmos warriors, they're right over there, hurry now." It had been a not to uncommon request, so Kuja decided to fulfill it without complaint. However, when he reached the area where he was supposed to "fight the Cosmos warriors," he instead found a sight that sent shivers up his spine and blood surging to his lower regions.

"_A-ah… Light…"_

"_Frioniel…"_

"_F-faster, Light… Please… ahh…"_

Kuja quickly retreated before his presence was noticed. Adamant in his mind that the hotness in his pants wasn't actually brought on by seeing that. But the Emperor watched it all through a mirror, and was far too amused to let it go.

Carefully he devised the perfect plan to kill two birds with one stone.


End file.
